Se mi niñera por siempre
by IYS
Summary: Tan simple como que Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba una niñera, Tan simple contratar a hinata, tan simple que ambos se conocieran, tan simple que ambos se enamoraran, tan simple que seria por siempre.


Tan simple fue conocerte.

Sus ojos negros, habían perdido aquella rudeza cultivada por años, el fruto de su venganza se encontraba frente a él, aquella venganza, que le había sabido tan amarga. Una sonrisa tonta se poso ligeramente en sus labios - "mi hijo"- , aquellos dedos blancos y fríos tocaron ligeramente la vitrina; el sonido de tantos llantos mezclados no le parecia como en antaño molesto, en esta ocasión, esos sonidos no existían.

Volteó por un momento a su derecha, su hermano terminaba el papeleo necesario para que le permitieran llevarse a su hijo. Cuando la mirada de su hermano se enfoco en él, prefirió evadirla, todavía no tenía la fuerza para mirarlo, todavía se sentía culpable, no podía olvidar el hecho de que su necedad provoco la muerte del único amor de Itachi.

"_perdóname",_ ¿Cuántas veces lo había mencionado?. Quizá mas de las que él quisiera recordar. Después de todo, una disculpa no regresaría a una persona de la muerte.

-Las enfermeras se encargaran de prepáralo, supongo de que te recogerá tu chofer ¿verdad?- Itachi era realmente malo para mentir, ironías de la vida.

-no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo- cortésmente se despidió de su hermano

-iré a visitarte cuando…- Itachi desvió la mirada hacia la vitrina- …esté listo para hacerlo- su hermano menor le regalo una sonrisa deforme, él se conformo con ello.

El menor lo observo; desde lejos parecia que Itachi no había cambiado nada, aun con esa expresión seria en su rostro, pero por dentro sabia que aquella parte más humana de Itachi, había muerto. _"perdóname"_ esa maldita palabra que significaba el dolor y el odio, una sola palabra que guardaba tras ella una historia llena de dolor.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- una chica de ojos negros y tez morena se acerco al joven, en sus brazos cargaba al futuro heredero de la editorial mas grande y exitosa. – aquí tiene a su hijo- "aquí tiene a su hijo", "aquí tiene esta cosa", "aquí lo tiene"… cuan triste y carente de emoción sonaban esas palabras para él.

El joven trato de tomar con cuidado al pequeño niño de apenas unos días de nacido, esperaba que aquel pequeño no le odiase tanto como el mismo se odiaba. Los ojos cerrados y el rostro tranquilo del pequeño enternecieron al mayor, quizá después de todo aun había una razón para vivir, de hecho, aquella era la única gran razón para vivir, su hijo, al que se prometía dar el amor y la protección que nunca pudo darle a la madre de su heredero.

-te cuidare por siempre- apretó ligeramente el cuerpo del recién nacido, vaya que le esperaba una gran prueba, después de todo, los hijos no nacían con instrucciones ni manuales, quizá no sería el padre perfecto, pero daría lo mejor de sí mismo.

De lo que podía estar seguro, es que no cometería los errores que su padre había cometido con él y con Itachi.

.

.

.

..

-edad- menciono un hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos negros y unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejías.

-28- respondió con voz firme pero con mirada dudosa.

-¿quiere verme la cara?- el mayor miro fijamente a la mujer frente a él-¿28?, ni siquiera mi suegra con todas esas operaciones puede verse de 28 años- respondió con voz burlesca.

-¿Qué intenta decir…acaso que estoy vieja?- la voz de la rubia provoco que el Jiraya diera un paso atrás.

-usted no solo esta vieja, también está loca- respondió intimidado. Omitiendo el claro enojo por parte de la mujer rubia de ojos color miel.

-tengo 28 y punto- menciono tomando la punta de una espada que se encontraba como decoración en aquel despacho.

- pues yo no le creo, y como aquí el que da el empleo soy yo…- los ojos del hombre se abrieron ante la sorpresa de encontrar aquella abertura en el pronunciado escote de la rubia, que al parecer comenzaba a causar los efectos deseados-…creo que será genial tenerla como mi secretaria, así que está contratada, _señorita_ Tsunade. – la rubia se levanto con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, sabía de antemano que lo lograría.

-respecto a mi asistente, también está contratada ¿verdad?- la "señorita", le dedico una mirada insinuante, y movió ligeramente las caderas, ante lo cual, el hombre claramente dedicado a la escritura, no puso ningún pero.

-claro- la sonrisa del pervertido editor se ensancho- pero…- Jiraya recordó la ultima "bromita" de Naruto, ya sabía como se las iba a pagar.- hay una vacante para la secretaria de un famoso escritor de esta editorial, creo que ella seria la ideal para aquella vacante, ¿le parece, Tsunade?- respondió recordando a la chica que hace unos momentos había visto, una joven de estatura promedio, ojos perla y cabello de color difuso, jamás la olvidaría, pues él nunca había visto a una mujer con tanta ropa encima y para rematar tan holgada, definitivamente se vengaría de su querido pupilo.

-¡de verdad!- la rubia estaba tan emocionada de que su querida Hinata pudiera tener un trabajo tan bueno que abrazo emocionada al pervertido de su jefe, quien por su parte está sumamente agradecido.-¡muchas gracias!- al fin algo bueno les pasaba tanto a ella como a su sobrina.

-no fue nada, espero verlas a partir de mañana- Jiraya estrecho la mano de la rubia y la miro alejarse de su oficina, vaya que tendría mucha inspiración para sus novelas.

Hinata se levanto rápidamente al ver salir de aquella oficina a Tsunade, sus nervios se calmaron al ver la sonrisa tan grande que mostraba su tía, al parecer le había ido muy bien.

-¡Hina!- Tsunade apreso a la joven en un abrazo demasiado fuerte, aunque la chica estaba acostumbrada a esos brazos cálidos, la fuerza de su tía aun le hacia doler la espalda.

-¿ha pasado algo bueno?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡si!- respondió eufórica- demasiado bueno, he conseguido que nos contraten a ambas- Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.- además, al parecer hay otra vacante para secretaria, el pervertido de nuestro jefe se ha ofrecido a darte el puesto.- ante esa respuesta los nervios de la chica volvieron a tensarse.

-¿para mí?-Hinata le sonrió intimidada, de verdad que ella no quería una responsabilidad como esa- pero tía, sabes que no soy buena en ese tipo de cosas- no era por ser malagradecida, pero realmente no confiaba en que pudiera llevar a cabo un cargo tan importante.

-nada de peros- menciono con voz firme la rubia- vas a venir conmigo mañana, vas a presentarte ante tu jefe y le demostraras que eres la mejor secretaria del mundo, ¿entendido?- un suspiro cansado por parte de Hinata fue la única respuesta que la rubia obtuvo.-tranquila, veras que te ira muy bien- Tsunade sabía que tal vez este era un trabajo demasiado grande para su sobrina, pero amabas debían superarse, después de lo que había pasado con la corporación Hyuga, no podía permitirse perder a la única capaz de arrebatarle al maldito de Orochimaru lo que se había atrevido a quitarles.

-oh!- Tsunade rebusco algo en su gigante bolsa color marrón- he olvidado preguntar el nombre de tu jefe, regreso en un minuto, no te muevas de aquí- Hinata asintió ligeramente. Observo como Tsunade entraba en la oficina del editor sin siquiera tocar, al parecer su tía jamás cambiaria. _Debí haberme buscado un trabajo de Maid o algo parecido._

Tsunade levanto ligeramente la vista, buscando en aquel inmenso despacho un cuerpo robusto y aquellos cabellos plateados pertenecientes a su pervertido jefe, pero no encontró nada, justo cuando se iba a retirar escucho la voz de Jiraya detrás de la puerta que daba acceso a la amplia vista del editor.

-¿ocupabas algo?- la voz amable del director la hizo de dudar de que este hablara con ella- no te preocupes, olvidaste el nombre, ¿cierto?.- al parecer si estaba hablando con ella, en realidad le parecia completamente una grosería que le diera la espalda mientras le hablaba.

-si, he venido a saber el nombre del jefe de Hinata- menciono la rubia con una ceja levantada, realmente ese viejo no pensaba hablarle de frente.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Jiraya se llevo una mano al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa que le tocaba ligeramente el rostro y escucho la ronca voz de cierto Azabache.

-gracias, me retiro- la rubia espero que su jefe se despidiera o algo parecido, pero no lo hizo. _Malnacido, como te atreves a no despedir a la princesa Tsunade._

-entiendo, cuídate- al momento que Jiraya colgó la llamada telefónica, creyó escuchar su puerta cerrándose, pero no había nadie, seguramente estaba imaginándose cosas.

Hinata se levanto rápidamente en cuanto vio salir a su tía del despacho, al parecer estaba algo disgustada.

-¿todo bien?- la rubia le sonrió, no tenia caso molestarse por tonterías.

-todo está perfecto- Tsunade sonrió ligeramente mientras salía de aquella editorial con una sonrisa, las cosas comenzaban a ir bien.

.

.

.

.

.

El despertador era una verdadera molestia, siempre resonando por todo el departamento, ¿acaso creía que no lo oían?, respiro profundamente, ya le había pedido Hinata que se tranquilizara y que ese maldito aparato no tenía la culpa de nada, además de que no podía destrozar todos los despertadores que ellas compraban. – Maldita cosa poseída- menciono con veneno la rubia.

-Temari, no querrás ver a Hinata molesta contigo, ¿verdad?- Tsunade le sonrió a su hija, realmente era igual de temperamental que ella.

-no te preocupes, no sabrá que fui yo quien lo mato- respondió tomando al despertador y amenazándolo con tirarlo desde el segundo piso.- Tsunade la miro con cansancio, pareciera que realmente Temari no hallaba a quien amenazar de muerte.

-deja ese despertador- menciono con una ligera risilla una chica ojiperla.

-¡hi-nata!- Temari escondió detrás de si, al pequeño aparato amarillo- no es lo que crees- menciono con voz diplomática.

-Temari…- Hinata fingió molestia-…suelta al despertador- justo después de decir la última frase se arrepintió, quizás un _"deja el despertador en su lugar"_ o _"no avientes el aparato", _hubiese sido mejor, ya que Temari sonrió perversamente y literalmente, soltó al despertador, el cual se estrello en el suelo provocando que Hinata cerrara los ojos y la ceja izquierda de Tsunade se levanto mostrando su claro enojo.

La sonrisa tímida por parte de Temari mostro su arrepentimiento por haber roto el tan querido aparato de su prima.-lo siento- menciono con arrepentimiento, sin embargo levanto la vista al escuchar la carcajada proveniente de Hinata

La ojiperla se inclino un poco y sostuvo su cintura en el intento de no caer al piso por un ataque de risa, definitivamente su prima siempre hacia algo que la hacia reír.- me duele… - menciono señalando su estomago-….es demasi….ado … gracioso- Tsunade observaba a ambas reír y se contagiaba de esa alegría que sus queridas flores emanaban, definitivamente las protegería a ambas.

-vamos es hora de que tu vayas a tus practicas- menciono señalando a su hija- y de que tu y yo vayamos a trabajar a la editorial, la comida ya está servida- ambas chicas se prepararon para comenzar su día.

Al salir del departamento se despidieron de Temari quien se monto en su motocicleta y tomo el camino mas corto al estudio de grabación. Mientras Hinata y Tsunade subieron al coche y se preparaban para su primer día de trabajo en la editorial Namikaze-Uchiha.

-¿estás lista?- menciono la rubia al bajar del auto y dirigirse al elevador.

-si- respondió con una tímida sonrisa- demos lo mejor de nosotras- respondió alegremente. Tsunade se despidió prometiendo que vendría a buscarla en el almuerzo, mientras que los pasos de la ojiperla la condujeron al despacho de su jefe, _Sasuke Uchiha._

Pronto la joven observo aquel nombre en la puerta de un gran despacho, y toco ligeramente la madera importada.

-adelante- la chica ingreso al despacho y se presento educadamente.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Hinata y se-se-re su proxi…- la joven levanto la vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su jefe sin camisa, observo que la camisa que debería estar cubriendo aquel torso se encontraba cubriendo las pompis de un hermoso bebe de ojos canela y piel blanca.

El azabache que se encontraba frente a ella tenía las manos llenas de talco y el cabello hecho un completo desastre, sus cejas levantadas y su despacho patas arriba.

-¿Quién eres tú?- menciono Sasuke tratando de no desquitar su desesperación en la joven.

-su…secretaria- menciono en tono tranquilo la Hyuga.

Sasuke la observo detenidamente, al parecer Jiraya al fin había hecho su trabajo y le había conseguido una secretaria y no una loca fanática.-bien, entonces toma- menciono aventándole un pañal en el rostro- Hinata le devolvió una mirada interrogante.- cámbiale el pañal y encárgate de este desorden.- Sasuke salió del despacho sin decir nada más.

-pero….pero- Hinata suspiro cansada, definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor comienzo, pero rápidamente se dispuso a cambiar el pañal del pequeño bebe que la miraba con una ligera sonrisita.- bueno, creo que hay mucho que hacer aquí.- tomo al niño y se dirigió al baño.

Sasuke salió de la oficina y suspiro una vez afuera, realmente ser padre era agotador, no tenía idea de como cambiar pañales o de donde sacar la leche, además de que la niñera que supuestamente lo ayudaría se había ido de vacaciones y no le había dado ninguna indicación de lo que debía hacer.

Un fuerte olor lo despertó de su cansancio mental, su ropa olía a pipi, en realidad, apestaba a pipi, definitivamente volvería loco.

-disculpe- escucho la voz de su ahora secretaria- podría decirme donde está el biberón y la leche.- Sasuke la observo como si le hablara en otro idioma.

-¿que es eso?- los ojos del azabache la miraban tratando de descifrar algo.-es decir, no se cuales debo comprar- respondió con un ligero sonrojo, al aceptar su error.

Hinata suspiro cansada, definitivamente este trabajo era indiciado para ella, ya que había criado a Hanabi desde que era pequeña y sabia como cuidar a un bebe.- solo deme un poco de dinero para ir a la farmacia.- pocas veces la voz de Hinata sonaba tan informal con otras personas además de su familia, pero este hombre realmente la irritaba.

-claro- Sasuke observo como la chica alistaba unas cuantas cosas y vestía a su hijo, quien ahora parecía un bebe normal. Vaya que la joven tenía talento, pues su despacho estaba ordenado y pulcro, _¿acaso un humano podía hacer eso en unos cuantos minutos?...así, que esto es lo que llaman el poder de la mujer._

El azabache salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Hinata se alejaba- ¡oye!- la ojiperla volteo.- ¿no lo llevaras contigo?- menciono señalando a su bebe, Hinata lo miro de mala manera, pero, sería mejor llevarse al bebé con ella y darle de comer, o de lo contrario moriría de hambre junto aquel hombre.

Sasuke observo a ambos alejarse, quizá podía tomar una ligera siesta, además de que el sillón se veía demasiado tentador para resistirse a él.


End file.
